


Stand By Me

by DarkFairytale



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Callum is an honorary Carter, Canon Compliant, Fire, Hurt Callum "Halfway" Highway, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ben Mitchell, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale
Summary: The door to the Queen Vic flew open and Iqra stood there looking panicked as she yelled “There’s a fire at the Slater’s!”Ben and Mick only had to meet eyes for a second before they were both launching for the door. Because it wasn’t like Callum to be late, and somehow they both knew that his brother wasn’t the reason. If Callum had been walking to the Vic from Turpin Road, he would have seen the Slater house from across the Square.2020 goes out with a bang, and a breakdown.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Mick Carter & Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> A look forward to a storyline I would love to see: the show finally addressing Callum's PTSD - something they have alluded to many times in the past. I also wanted to see some caring and protective Ben and Mick. Because I can't write a Ballum fic without addressing Mick and Callum's friendship and father/son dynamic which is one of my favourites on the show. 
> 
> Spoilers for the most recent episodes of EE. And warning for descriptions of PTSD, a panic attack and a breakdown.

The year of 2020 had been one of Ben’s worst. It began with him thinking he had murdered Keanu by proxy and that had been a fucking awful way to start. And yet worse than that, two months later, Ben found out that Keanu hadn’t died at all when he kidnapped Callum in revenge and held him for days, hurting him, letting him go cold and hungry. And in the midst of Callum missing, there was the boat crash: Denny drowning, his little brother...and if that wasn’t agony enough, Ben hit his head and lost his hearing. Later, Danny Hardcastle caused Ben to lose the rest of his hearing during the warehouse job. And that was all before the virus had Ben isolating at his Dad’s, shielding as high risk, physically separated from Callum for months.

Then lockdown had eased but life hadn’t. Ben was arrested for the warehouse job, and to save Ben from prison Callum had gotten caught up in blackmail at work. Callum had been so determined to save Ben from returning to prison that he had lied about the work he was doing for DI Thompson, and for Ben’s dad, until he had finally crumbled under the pressure right in front of Ben, sobbing and confessing and so so _broken._

Seeing Callum devastated, exhausted from being a double agent and guilt ridden for lying about it, and Ben knowing that he himself had caused it by doing the warehouse job, lying about it and then getting arrested in the first place; that was the point that Ben vowed to turn it around.

From that catalyst moment of Callum finally confessing what had been eating away at him for months, 2020 had slowly gotten a little better. It had been a struggle, but together they had managed to turn DI Thompson’s blackmail back around on him and free Callum from the trap he had been snared up in. Ben and Callum had grown so much closer again in the remaining month of the year; more open and honest and happy. But despite things looking a little brighter, Callum’s initial breakdown had also shattered some kind of mental block he had previously constructed for himself. There had been more frequent nightmares, not just about the crime scenes he witnessed at work, like Raymond’s car crash, but also way back to the army, to Jonno. Although it was not hard for Ben to ease Callum back from the nightmares, with gentle words and gentle hands, Callum was often left tired, and on the odd occasion would zone out to something or somewhere else.

Callum had been doing a bit better through the Christmas season as they were kept busy with family stuff; celebrating the festive season (as much as restrictions allowed) with Lexi, and even Raymond once. December was the first month of 2020 where Ben and Callum had been able to relax, on honest even ground with each other, able to finally feel happy. It had taken them a year, but damages had been repaired and they had risen from the wreckages stronger than ever before. They had spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together; Ben making every amends and righting every wrong of the Christmas before, and making sure Callum knew that he was every bit as loved as he loved Ben. They had had a lovely quiet family Christmas, the whole shit-show of a year considered.

Now it was New Year’s Eve. And Ben was ready to see the travesty that was 2020 out on a low-key drink in the pub, and welcome 2021 in by taking his man home to their bed. He had vowed that the next year would be better.

Ben was waiting for Callum in the Vic with Jay. Callum was visiting Stuart and Rainie but had promised to meet Ben at 10pm so that they could spend a couple of hours in the pub and see in the New Year together.

“Thought you said Callum was getting here for 10?” Jay asked planting three pints down on the table; one for Ben, one for himself, one for Callum when he arrived.

“I did!” Ben insisted, checking his phone, which showed him that Callum was already ten minutes late. “Guess he’s been held up by Stuart.”

“Yeah but,” Jay flopped back into his seat, looking content, which Ben was glad to see, because Jay hadn’t had the kindest year either, what with everything that had happened with Lola… It was nice to see his best friend - his brother - unwinding for a night, “When was the last time Callum was late for anything?”

“His own brother’s wedding?” Ben jested, before remembering that that was vicious; Callum had been so entangled in Thompson’s plot that he had had no other choice. So Ben amended, “Probably why he’s making up for it now with Stuart.”

Jay shrugged in a ‘yeah, you’re probably right’ manner and returned his attention to his drink.

“Oi! Ben!” Ben looked up to see Mick Carter swerving out from behind the bar and heading their way.

“Is this the Ghost of Pub Christmas’ Past?” Ben quipped loudly, “The past landlord come to show me all my wrongdoings?”

“We’d be here a while,” Jay muttered, grinning into his glass when Ben gave him a half-hearted kick under the table.

“Nah,” Mick dismissed, a glass in one hand and a tea towel in the other like he’d never left, “Sharon called me in for an extra pair of expert hands; didn’t want anyone too clumsy with the taps behind the bar. And speaking of clumsy hands behind the bar, where’s Halfway? He coming in?”

Ah, so that was why Mick came over when he didn’t usually seek Ben out for conversation. Mick was looking for Callum; forever an honorary Carter.

Speaking of rough years, it had been a hell of a one for Mick too by the sounds. Not that Ben was actually supposed to know about the whole Frankie thing, but Ben had come across Frankie drunk and angry a couple of months ago and she had told Ben pretty much everything. No wonder Mick wanted to see his ‘Halfway’. To Mick, Callum was a bit of familiarity, someone he had known for years and saw as both a friend and a son, and who never failed to make Mick smile.

“He’s on his way,” Ben told Mick, already anticipating losing Callum to a hug and a chat with Mick for at least half an hour before the New Year countdown, “Should have been here ten minutes ago actually.”

“Really?” Mick frowned, “That don’t sound like our Halfway.”

“He’s been at Stuart’s.”

“Still, he’s meeting you. Not like he would be late for that,” Mick said, like it was obvious, and Ben’s tiny Grinch heart may have expanded a little. “And it ain’t like him to be late; especially if he has an excuse to escape Stuart.”

Ben smirked, raising his glass, “Hear hear,” Ben said sardonically. Ben and Stuart were on a much better footing following Ben’s help at Stuart and Rainie’s wedding, but he still found Stuart a whole barrel of testing sometimes.

Ben was about to tell Mick that Callum would arrive at any minute.

He was about to.

And then the door to the Queen Vic flew open and Iqra stood there looking panicked as she yelled “There’s a fire at the Slater’s!”

Ben and Mick only had to meet eyes for a second before they were both launching for the door. Because it wasn’t like Callum to be late, and somehow they both knew that his brother wasn’t the reason. If Callum had been walking to the Vic from Turpin Road, he would have seen the Slater house from across the Square.

The winter air was a sharp chill after the warmth of the pub, and Ben pushed down the memory of how cold it had been that day in February in the warehouse looking for Callum, as he ran towards the sounds of screeching and shouting. The glow of fire at the windows of the Slater’s was obvious and Ben’s fear that Callum had thrown himself right into the middle of the chaos burned just as hot and bright.

When Ben and Mick reached the house it was pandemonium. Kat and Mo were outside with some of the kids, but not all of them, as Ruby was trying to hold Stacey back as she fought tooth and nail to try and get back into the house. Everyone was screaming and shouting as Kheerat appeared in the doorway, leading an inconsolable Jean outside, having to cover her when an upstairs window blew out with flames. The volume of the witnessing crowd and Stacey’s screaming of Martin, Arthur and Hope’s names skyrocketed.

When the loud, high pitched noises shot through Ben’s implant he lifted a hand to his head with a grimace and staggered to a halt. “Oh my god,” Ben said, but not for the sharp twinge of sound, but because the house was truly up in flames, and Callum was nowhere to be seen.

Ben frantically looked around the street. He couldn’t see Callum anywhere, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t there. Ben had this feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, that Callum was here, and that meant if he wasn’t in the street outside, then he had to be…Ben turned back to stare at the house.

It took him mere paces to reach Kat. Things had gone pretty pear shaped between Kat, Kush, Ben and his dad during the robbery, but he didn’t care about that now. There was only one thing that he cared about.

“Kat!” Ben insisted, “Kat is Callum in there? Have you seen Callum?”

Kat had been angry with Callum for having arrested Kush during the robbery, but things had clearly changed; the guilt and fear on Kat’s face was ragingly obvious. “He got us out,” she said, her voice rough from coughing, “But he went back in…”

And Ben didn’t need to hear anymore. He was already launching towards the house. “Callum!” he cried out, “Callum!”

Someone stopped his progress by grabbing his arm, and Ben swung around to snarl in Jay’s face to let him go, when he noticed Mick over Jay’s shoulder; Mick’s expression of panic had given way to utter relief. When Ben heard Jay mutter ‘thank god’, Ben turned in time to see Martin and Callum stagger out of the house, each of them holding a child each. Stacey slumped back into Ruby with relief at the same time that Ben stumbled into Mick and Jay with relief.

“He’s alright,” Mick was saying close to Ben’s ear, but Ben didn’t know if those words were support for Ben or support for Mick himself, “He’s alright.”

“Callum!” Ben choked out, shaking out of Jay’s hold and rushing towards Callum as Callum handed Arthur over to Stacey.

“Ben?” Callum looked around wildly at the sound of Ben’s voice, and his eyes were wide as he caught sight of Ben. 

“Callum!” Ben reached out for him, ready to pull him close and not let him go for a long fucking time.

But he never got the chance to hug his boyfriend. Another loud bang sounded from the house as another window blew out, and Callum’s eyes snapped back to the house and he gasped; an awful, strangled little gasp. And then he started back towards the burning house again.

“Callum?” Ben asked, terrified as Callum strode away, “Callum what the hell are you doing?! Callum!” Ben rushed in front of him, trying to push him to a stop. “Callum! Callum! Stop!”

“I can’t!” Callum protested, eyes wide as he stared at one of the upstairs windows, “There’s someone still in there!”

Ben’s stomach dropped, “What?”

“I saw someone in the window! I have to go back in!” There was something worrying about Callum’s eyes; a glazed look to them that he sometimes got after waking from a nightmare, and Ben had a gut feeling that something wasn’t right.

“Cal, babe, no,” Ben said, as Callum tried to fight past him again, “Callum don’t! You’ll die if you go back in there! Mick! Jay! Help me!”

Mick was already there, attempting to hold Callum back as Ben tried to block his way. “There ain’t nobody there, son!” Mick promised as Callum struggled desperately to get away from them.

“But I saw her!” Callum protested, eyes fixed on the window, “I can see her! I can see…”

“Callum?!” Jay was there too, “Callum mate what are you talking about?!”

“You gotta let me go in there!” Ben, Jay and Mick were all struggling to hold Callum back as Callum fought to try to get back into the burning house, “You gotta let me back in there! I gotta go back!” he pleaded furiously.

“You can’t Callum! You got everyone out! Everyone’s out!”

“No,” Callum protested, and Ben could tell from his expression that he meant every word of it, “There was a woman in there! I saw her!”

“Kat! Stace!” Jay hollered at them over the din of the street and the increasingly loud sound of incoming emergency sirens, “Was there anyone else in the house besides you two, Mo, Jean and the kids?”

Kat shook her head adamantly from where her family were all huddled together and sobbing, “No! There weren’t no-one else!”

“You hear that?” Ben asked Callum, who was still struggling in their grip, “Cal…Callum! Look at me. Baby, look at me!” Ben managed to guide Callum’s face so that his boyfriend was forced to look at him. “Listen to me, babe,” Ben told him, “There ain’t anybody left in the house. You and Martin and Kheerat got everyone out.”

“But I…” Callum’s eyes were like saucers, and he glanced back up to the window, “I saw…”

“I don’t know what you saw,” Ben said, “But I promise you, everyone’s out. And the emergency services are nearly here now, look!” Callum’s eyes flicked sideways to take in the blue flashing lights for the briefest of seconds before they returned to the house. “Trust me,” Ben urged, encouraging Callum to look at him again, “Babe, you gotta trust me. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Course I do,” Callum said, voice fragile now, as he relaxed marginally in their grip, and Ben heard Mick release an audible breath of relief.

“There ain’t nobody in there,” Ben promised, tone stern, hoping it would break through to Callum, “You made sure everyone was safe. Ok?”

“Everyone’s safe?” Callum repeated, and Ben’s heart broke at the raw vulnerability he saw in his boyfriend’s face.

“I promise you.”

And then it was up to Ben, Mick and Jay to catch Callum as he sagged like a puppet with his strings cut.

“Over there,” Jay nodded to a darker, quieter area of the street near the railings of the park, and they supported Callum away from the crowd.

It was there that Stuart found them, racing into the street and staring slack-jawed at the commotion. “Oi! Bruv! Ben!” Stuart shouted over the sirens, “Jay! Mick! What the hell’s going on? I heard the commotion from Coker’s,” Stuart said, “Someone said it was some kids messing about with fireworks and one went right through the Slater’s window and…” it was then that Stuart caught sight of Callum’s pale sooty face and thousand yard stare, “Callum? What’s wrong, bruv?”

Ben had never been so thankful to see Callum’s crazy older brother, because Callum blinked and looked over at Stuart, relaxing a little further at the sight of him, as he said “Stu…”

But then, as if timed to be most especially cruel and heartless, a firework exploded in the air close nearby and as soon as the loud and abrupt bang sounded, Callum panicked. “We gotta take cover,” he told them, voice terrified and serious, as he began to struggle and fight, “We gotta get down!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Stuart sounded as helpless as Ben felt, “Mate, it was just a firework. It wasn’t…oh shit he thinks…”

Stuart didn’t need to say it. It was obvious to all of them where Callum thought he was right then. And Ben could only stare in devastation as Callum’s breath came shorter and shorter and Ben realised his boyfriend was in the beginnings of a panic attack.

“Give him to me,” Mick ordered suddenly, “And give him some space.” When Stuart started to protest, Mick shot him a hard look and threw back, “I have experience with these. Stand. Back.”

Ben reluctantly moved away as Jay pulled on him, taking Stuart with them, as Mick kept a hold of Callum. “You’re alright, son,” Mick told him, “You’re having a panic attack, but luckily you got me here, alright? It’s me, Mick. And you know I ain’t in the army so really where else can we be but several metres away from a boozer? I know it’s scary right now, but we’re gunna get through this. I’m a well experienced geezer when it comes to these. Do you wanna sit down?”

Callum was gasping his breaths, clawing at his own chest, and staring at Mick with wide eyes, but he managed to nod once, and Mick eased Callum down to sit on the pavement and knelt in front of him.

As Ben stood between Jay and Stuart, it felt like it did back in February, like that night they decided to take one final look at that warehouse. They were standing there, only able to watch, helpless and worried for Callum all over again, as someone else helped him. But unlike last time, Ben was not going to pull away from Callum out of guilt in the aftermath. No. Ben was going to get Callum through this, at his side every step of the way.

“You’re alright,” Mick was saying, “You’re alright son. You just gotta breathe, ok? Focus on me, and breathe with me alright?” Mick took one of Callum’s shaking hands and placed it over his own chest, exaggerating his own steady breaths so that Callum could try and copy to regulate his own. “I know it’s scary, mate, I know, I’ve had a fair few of these. You’ll be just fine. Alright? Look, you’re starting to breathe a little easier already. Talk to me, son, tell me how you’re doing?”

“I’m…” Callum gasped out, his eyes fixed on Mick like he was lost in the darkness and Mick was the light guiding him through. “I’m so confused.” His eyes searched Mick’s gaze, and then, voice small, almost like he had reverted back to his childhood, when Mick had been even more of a parental figure to him, Callum admitted, “And I’m scared.”

“I promise you, son, there ain’t nothing to be afraid of here. You ain’t in the army anymore. You’re in Albert Square. It’s New Year’s Eve 2020. I’m here. And Ben’s here - look! And Jay’s here. And your brother.”

“We’re here Cal,” Ben promised.

At the sound of Ben’s voice Callum’s head jerked back and Callum held a hand out and begged “Ben.”

Ben was kneeling beside him in an instant, “It’s alright, baby,” Ben promised, running a hand through Callum’s hair, “Just listen to Mick, alright? Just focus on breathing for us.”

“That’s it bruv,” Stuart encouraged, hovering near Callum’s other side, his eyes shining, because Stuart only ever got emotional for Callum and for Rainie. “You’re doing good, mate.”

“You’re doing a damn good job,” Mick agreed, “I’m proud of ya, son.”

“Thanks Mick,” Callum gasped, a little less laboured than before.

Callum reached a hand out in Ben’s direction again and Ben wove his fingers into Callum’s immediately. “We’ve got you, Cal,” Ben promised, “I’ve got you.”

Callum’s eyes slid over to meet Ben’s. “I could have sworn…I thought I saw…” he trailed off, voice raspy, “I think I was seeing that woman…the one I didn’t save…”

“The fire-fighters are in there now, Callum,” Jay assured him, “They haven’t found anyone else and they’re already putting the fire out.”

“You made sure the children _and_ their Mums got out, Callum, look,” Ben gestured to where Kat and Stacey and their small group of children were being checked over by ambulance crews, “You, Martin and Kheerat made sure everybody got out. There ain’t anybody else in there.” Ben had hoped his words would soothe, but Callum’s eyes filled with tears, and Ben instantly opened his arms, “Come here, Cal. Come here. Come on.” And Callum slumped forward into Ben, his head buried in Ben’s shoulder. Ben petted Callum’s hair, meeting Mick and Stuart’s concerned eyes over the top of Callum’s head.

“What’s the matter Callum, eh?” Stuart tried, “Ben just told you that everyone's alright!”

“I’m just relieved,” Callum’s voice was muffled by Ben’s shoulder, “I’m relieved. And I’m tired.”

“Panic attacks will do that to you, my son,” Mick reached out to cup his hand to the back of Callum’s neck. He had to move it pretty quickly as Callum started coughing, and Mick’s hand came away sooty. “We should probably get you checked out, Halfway. You’re covered in soot. You’ve probably inhaled a fair bit.”

Mick was right; Callum’s breathing, voice and coughs sounded rougher and raspier than usual, and it was hard to tell whether that was from breathing in smoke or the panic attack, or a combination of both.

“Mick’s right,” Ben told Callum gently, “We need to get you checked out.”

The fact that Callum didn’t protest and didn’t try to play off that he was fine just showed how out of sorts he was. He allowed Ben, Jay, Stuart and Mick to get him to his feet and steady him. He still looked a little confused, and frightened, and Ben’s heart broke at the sight of the man he loved so broken. Ben wondered if this night had been the final breaking point after months of Callum internalising stress; stress at being kidnapped by Keanu; stress at his injuries not even being healed before he had to deal with Ben’s own recklessness and breakdowns over his hearing loss; the stresses of lockdown; the stresses of his new job and the accidents and crime scenes he had had to attend; and then the blackmail of DI Thompson and the fallout that had happened with Ben and Phil over that, and the resulting mini-breakdown. All of that was from just 2020 alone, and all of that had been loaded on top of what Ben suspected was undiagnosed PTSD from the army. And also loaded on top of everything that had come even before then; his upbringing with Jonno and being afraid of revealing his sexuality, of being himself. It had all surely been building to this moment, this night, this breakdown.

Callum’s expression changed to one of embarrassment as he thanked Mick and Jay for their help.

“No need to thank me, Halfway,” Mick told him, inspecting him closely and hugging him tightly, “Just come and talk to me, yeah? Whenever you’re feeling a bit better? We've got a lot to talk about.”

“I'll come and see you soon,” Callum promised, holding Mick back tightly.

“I’m gunna make sure Kat, Stacey, Mo, Jean and the kids are being sorted out and have places to stay,” Jay said. He reached out to squeeze Callum’s arm, “You helped saved them all, Callum. Just remember that, yeah?”

“Thanks Jay,” Callum’s smile was a wobbly little thing but it was there.

When Callum then coughed again; a raspy, smoky-induced thing, Ben leapt into action. “I’m going to get him over to an ambulance before they all leave, ok? Stuart, you don’t have to stay if you wanna get back to Rainie. I can keep you updated.”

"I'll do whatever Callum wants me to do."

"You can go, Stu," Callum said, "Enjoy the rest of your night with Rainie. I'm fine now. I am."

“Alright,” Stuart said reluctantly, “But I’m checking in first thing tomorrow, alright bruv?”

“Alright Stu,” Callum agreed, “Happy New Year for the morning.”

Stuart reached out to pull Callum into a hug, “It will be a happy start to the year knowing you’re ok.” Stuart’s stare then fixed on Ben, “Look after him, alright?”

“I will,” Ben promised, uncharacteristically sincere with his boyfriends’ brother, and when Stuart was gone, Ben took a hold of Callum’s hand. “Callum? Babe, look at me?” He was grateful when Callum did. His eyes were a little clearer, but he looked physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted. “Let’s get you checked out, ok?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What the hell have you got to be sorry for?” Ben teased gently, guiding Callum back towards the ambulances, “You were the one out here saving lives while I was having a pint.”

“I’m sorry I ruined the night, after we had such a nice Christmas I…”

“Hey,” Ben interrupted, “None of that, alright? Don’t apologise. Not for something like this.”

Another firework bang had Callum flinching, but it was a more subdued reaction to the one that had come before. Still, Ben stopped them so he could look into Callum’s eyes. “You ok?” he checked.

“I’m ok,” Callum said, but he was shaking, a fine tremor of his body; adrenaline and PTSD both, Ben had no doubt.

“I’m worried about you, babe,” Ben confessed, voice soft in the way it only got for Callum and Lexi, “You’ve gotta talk to me alright? When you’re ready to talk about it I think we need to figure out how we can help you.”

“Ok,” Callum agreed, giving in far too easily to be his usual self, “I’m…I’m tired of feeling so…stressed and anxious. I’m tired at jumping at nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Ben reminded him, “There are perfectly valid reasons behind all of this, right? And we’re gunna get you through it. I’m gunna help you. Just like you helped me when I lost my hearing, right? You were there for me, you were so lovely. Now it’s my turn. Let me take care of you. Please.”

Callum’s eyes were big and full of vulnerability as he looked back at Ben, and eventually he nodded, shuffling forwards to be hugged again.

“I love you Callum,” Ben told him, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Callum returned.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Ben said, forcing his tone to be a little more jovial as he pulled back and encouraged Callum the rest of the way to the ambulance.

Walford residents were still lingering and Callum received thanks from the Slaters, and praise from neighbours, and nods of mutual respect from Martin and Kheerat. Ben stayed by Callum’s side, concerned, but Callum was his usual polite, modest self through it all. He even managed a laugh when Mo suggested he should consider permanently switching out the police uniform for a fireman’s one.

“She has a point,” Ben told him, “I have half a mind to get my hands on one of them fireman uniforms and get you…”

“Ben,” Callum chastised, but without any force behind it. He sent Ben a small amused smile. “Behave.”

“Only if you’re a good boy and let the paramedics look at you. Speaking of which…you in a nurse's outfit. Not the scrubs. I'm talking about those sexy Halloween style ones…”

“Ben,” Callum protested again, but he was smiling a little wider and leaned in to kiss Ben softly before turning to speak to one of the paramedics.

As Callum was the last to get checked over, it wasn’t too long until all the ambulances but the one attending Callum had left the square. The fire brigade and the police were still there though.

“I’ll have to give a statement,” Callum said vacantly.

Ben lifted his head from where he had had it rested on Callum’s shoulder, and saw Callum staring blankly over Ben’s head at the police car outside the open doors of the ambulance. The police were already talking to Kheerat and Martin.

“Yeah you will,” Ben agreed softly.

Callum sighed, and Ben was so sorry and sad that Callum had grown so disenchanted with his work, and that Thompson had had such a hand in that.

“I’m sorry this isn’t the night we planned,” Callum said.

“The only plans we had were that we were spending tonight together,” Ben reminded him, “And that we are going to be there to wish Lexi a happy 2021 when she wakes up tomorrow morning. We’re still getting all of that. And that’s what matters, right?”

“You’re right,” Callum sighed, leaning a little more into Ben’s side, and Ben wrapped his arm around him, pressing his lips to Callum’s temple.

Bringing his arm up to embrace Callum meant that Ben caught sight of the time on his watch. “Happy New Year Callum,” he murmured into Callum’s hair.

“Happy New Year Ben,” Callum returned softly, turning to kiss Ben’s cheek.

They fell into quiet; a quiet that was safe, and supportive and entirely their own. And right there and then Ben made his resolution for the New Year; he was going to do everything in his power to keep Callum safe and happy and well, and help him through this.

Unbeknownst to Ben, Callum was sitting beside him making the same resolution - to keep Ben safe and happy and healthy - but for one difference; he resolved to finally let Ben help him through this. And just from that thought alone, and knowing that Ben was going to stand by him every step of the way; Callum felt the very heavy weight on his shoulders start to lift, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> How did the fire start you ask? Was it really children messing about with fireworks? Was it actually a revenge plot? Was it Ma Panesar after an excuse to build some flats? What was all the drama going on with Stacey, Martin, Ruby and the kids? Why is Kheerat involved/there? I'll leave all that up to you!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> (I also have two other Ballum fics if you're interested: 'Half a Bag of Crisps' and 'At the Barrel of a Gun').


End file.
